A Second Chance
by VampireWhisperer
Summary: When Carlisle bites a dying teenager, Bambi, he doesn't realise what will be in store for her. She tells her story as she goes through everyday life (or death!)with the Cullens. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thirst

I didn't know where I was. In a cave, maybe? Wherever I was it was dark and damp. I was sitting down on a hard wooden - no, a brick chair. I struggled trying to stand up and my legs were weak so I fell back down. "Where are you going?" a voice behind me called out leaving an echo trailing behind him.

I turned around startled. I had been walking towards the only light in the room. A small crack in the wall. "I…I… Where am I?" I felt like I could tear apart the sky and knock down a building.

"You're in my…let's say… secret hideout." The gloomy figure replied.

"Let me leave! I want to go home!" I screamed back at him. The figure just stood there staring. He crept forward.

"I'm afraid you can't go far from here" He was still calm! How? "Not until we get your thirst under control."

"W-what d-do you mean?" I stuttered while my hand reached my throat; then I felt it. It was like my throat was on fire. After a while my eyes settled on the now illuminated body. He was tall and blond wearing a trench coat. Underneath the coat he was wearing a sharp suit with a pearl-white t-shirt.

"I need to show you something, do you trust me?" asked the blond man. I nodded. "Now, follow me." I walked to a wooden door on the over side of the hideout. Now that he had opened the door I looked around. It wasn't a cave. It was a bedroom and I had been sitting on a carved brick bench. The walls were painted a turquoise kind of colour and there was what looked like a king-sized bed at the far edge. There is also a dark wooden wardrobe almost reaching the tall ceiling.

"Wait. Before I go anywhere, who are you and why am I _here_ and not at _my_ home?" I asked worriedly.

"Bambi, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Your father and I were good friends. You were in hospital Bambi; your father had lost your mother he couldn't lose you too. But unfortunately he had died. I saved you, I saved you to let him die happily and not have a terrible death."

"Let's go I want to get out of here. The sooner you show me what you need to show me I can go home, right? Let's go!" He turned and started walking. And like a lost pup I followed.

I followed Carlisle all the way through his bright and airy house- But if you ask me it was more like a mansion. We ended up in an attic with a few windows. He climbed out of the biggest and stood on the wall on the edge of the path surrounding the roof.

"Carlisle! Come Back! You will fall and then I won't have anyone to tell me what the hell is going on!" He jumped. "NO!" I jumped through the window and stood on the wall where he had.

I looked down. "Jump," he whispered. Surely my hearing wasn't that good? "You won't hurt yourself" I shook my head vigorously. "Jump!" He repeated. I closed my eyes and let my knees bend and my feet bounce. I remembered what my gymnastics teacher had taught me in Middle School; '_Meow, because cats always land on their feet.'_ "MEOW!" I screamed from thinking about it.

THUD. I felt the touch of grass between my toes and the mud squelching under my feet. I did it. I had jumped from the roof of a three story house. "Well done" an unfamiliar voice spoke to me. I looked up. In front of me stood a tall man with dirty blond hair, wearing a pin-striped shirt and black trousers. "I'm Jasper; I can change your emotions with less than a click of my finger."

A girl walked out from behind the glass door. She had extremely short hair-like a boy's- that had been flattened down. She was wearing a sleek leather jacket and black denim jeans. "Hi, I'm Alice," she was very colourful when she was talking. "Guess what I can do!"

"Oh, I don't know, read my mind?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope, that's my ability." I turned around startled. Behind me was another tall man wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He had brown hair and pale pink lips. "I'm Edward, Alice's ability is to see the future." Another female walked in. She had brown long hair and was wearing a purple top with black jeans. "This is Bella, my wife. She is a shield. That means she is not affected by other vampire's powers that affect the body both mentally and physically."

Bella spoke to Edward. "I can talk for myself you know." She turned to me and said kindly "Hi, nice to meet you."

"W-wait. W-what do you mean 'vampire's'?" I asked worriedly. What were they on about? No. I couldn't be. Could I? Was it possible? That would explain everything that has happened today.

Carlisle took a step forward. "Bambi, you're a vampire."

I opened my mouth about to call him crazy when an older female jumped down from a tree. "Hello, Carlisle," she had long brown hair and her fringe was parted in the middle. She wore a frilled purple top and a knee long black skirt. Behind her came a blonde girl in high heels, brown leather jacket and blue denim jeans.

Following the blonde was a strong muscular man with short dark brown hair wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Who's this?" the blonde girl asked.

Carlisle spoke again "Rosalie, meet Bambi. She is the newborn I have been telling you about. Bambi this is Esme, my wife." He said pointing to the brown haired woman. "This is Emmett my son."

I was too afraid to speak with so many others watching. Suddenly, a terrifying, painful sensation ripped at my throat; I had no choice but to ask the doctor what was happening to me. "Carlisle my throat," I rasped, grabbing at it, "it's burning!"

"That'd be your thirst. Edward, Bella take Bambi out hunting. Give as much blood as you can." He turned towards me. "Bella's only recently gone through the transformation herself, she knows what it's like." He looked to the woman named Bella, his eyes concerned and pleading. "Help her."

The beautiful couple started running into the forest. I looked at Carlisle. He nodded at me and said; "trust them. They will keep you safe." I spun around, took a deep breath, and ran. The hunt was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hunt

We jumped from tree to tree swinging backwards and forwards as we went along. "This way," Edward shouted from the front "we are almost at our hunting grounds!"

Bella wasn't just jumping from tree to tree, she was dancing. Spinning, cartwheeling in the air and doing flips. She was amazing! "Come on, I can see it from here."

"Your awfully quiet, is there something you want to let out?" Edward asked, almost worriedly.

"Um… no, I mean yes. I'm scared. What if I am a murderer? What if I can't keep my thirst under control? Are we going to have to kill the humans? What if that makes me go out of control? Did you ever get out of control? Oh my God! The killings in Seattle they murderers weren't wild animals, they were vampires weren't they? Will I be like that? Oh Edward, Bella, I'm scared!"

"It's ok, You won't be, You will, No, just animals, It won't, Keep god out of this, Yes, They were, No you won't, Don't be, were here to protect you." Edward replied in a calming voice.

"What do you mean we're not drinking human blood? Isn't that the whole vampire thing?" I asked, confused.

"Yes but no. Most vampires do drink human blood. But our coven, the Olympic coven, calls ourselves vegetarians. We only drink animal blood. It keeps us under cover from all the mayhem." He spoke again.

"I guess that makes more sense seen as the police are very sharp at keeping an eye out for trouble. Are we almost there? My throat's getting worse!"

"We're almost there. Just wait a little longer." He said in a rushed voice, and then he turned to face Bella "Can you smell that?"

"Renesmee." They said in unison.

"Who's Renesmee? I was puzzled, agian.

"Renesmee is our daughter. She must be back from Jacobs's house" That last sentence was said to Bella. Then he tured back to me he said "Jacob is a werewolf, he imprinted on our daughter. Imprinting on someone is when they can't do anything without them and they would do anything for them."

"Mum, Dad!" A female voice called out from behind the bushes. That must be Renesmee. A tall slim girl with colour in her cheeks ran out from the bushes. Was she still human? She had long wavy hair and was wearing skinny jeans and a white vest top.

"Bambi this is Renesmee, our daughter she is half mortal and half immortal." Bella said to me. That explains the fresh blood in her checks. Blood. "Edward… she going to pounce!" I stepped forwards an inch. Edward jumped on me.

"Get off! I need blood" I screamed reaching for Renesmee with the arm that isn't being held back by Edward. "How can you stand this?"

"She is one of us." Edward shouted back. "Find the will to stop! Hold your breath. It helps." I stopped struggling and held my breath. "We have got to get you under control and quickly. Before it's too late and you go round town killing everyone."

I stared at him open mouthed "What!"

"I'm joking! This way. We're only 10 metres from the boundary."

We finally got to the open area where almost 20 deers stood facing us. An easy catch. I ran toward the closest deer and sank my teeth into the soft flesh. Blood. The taste of blood was over whelming. I thought I would never be able to stop. It tasted metallic, sweet metallic. The burning in my throat had died down now. The blood had run out. So I moved onto the next deer and I felt the rush of blood swept over me. "It's… its delicious!"

"Good, let's get back to the house so you can tell everyone about your family and where you're from! Follow me." We ran back to the large house in less time it took us to get there. I guess it was because the blood strengthened us.

Outside the house Carlisle was waiting for us. "Come in to the living room so we can talk" I followed Carlisle to the most airy room. It had no brick walls, just windows. It had two sofas by a fire place, – which is odd seen as vampires are always cold – in-between the two sofas was a coffee table with a few coasters on and a lamp. In the corner was a tropical plant in a colourful pot. "Your Father and I didn't talk much so I don't know much about your past or your Mother. Would you like to tell us more?"

Everyone was staring at me "Umm… sure" I took a deep breath – which I have done a lot since I had been turned. "My Father worked as a manger in a hardware store. Business was great, people were buying and things were going smoothly. That is until my Mother died." Esme came and sat next to me. "My dad started drinking out of depression and every night he would go to the bar down the road from our house and would get into fights because he would never pay for his drinks.

"A couple of weeks later he started to pick himself up and recover his business after it closing down. But then the worse came, a new business opened up just across the road. A competition was all we needed. Because of the new store we were forced to lower our prices, they lowered their as well. This was repeated again, and again, and again. We were going bankrupted and there wasn't much we could do about.

"Then we were back to the drugs. One night, the night we went into hospital, my Father came home drunk with a gun" I pulled up the leg of my trouser, trying to find the hole. There was nothing there not even a scratch. "He pointed the gun at me. I didn't know what to do, so I got a chair and threw it at him. But in the process he pulled the trigger of the gun. It hit my ankle. My father realised what he had done. He stumbled on the way to the phone but still he managed to dial 999 before he passed out. I was left lying there gasping for air. And then I woke up in the hospital I remember pain running through my body. I was asleep again. That's the last thing I remember before… before I was here."


End file.
